Should We Stay Or Should We Go?
by SaoirseMC
Summary: Gorillaz. Arguments lead to the band splitting up and band members take different paths. But eventually they find out they do really need each other. No slash. Rating is for swearing, maybe some violence...who knows?
1. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**Chapter 1**

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go?**

* * *

"El Manana is a soppy song, I had nothing to do with it."

The growling voice of the bassist echoed out of the radio room and into the larger waiting area next door.

"I like that song," said 2D, glaring through the window at his fellow band member.

As usually, Murdoc was taking more than his fair share of time blabbing away to Tom on 102FM. It was usually crap as well.

"Its not his band," mumbled 2D, unaware he had just spoken out loud.

"Ignore him, he is too proud, and the proud always fall," said Noodle. She crossed her legs and pulled her skirt over her knees in a civilised manner.

"But what if he falls and drags us down too?" spoke Russel, his eyes hidden by his truckers cap. "I seen it happen before. A brother goes down and takes his whole posse."

"We will not let him take us down. We are three and he is one."

Russel cast Noodle a dubious look. She was always thinking, that girl. Always one step ahead.

There was a loud laugh from the recording room. "The lyrics? We all help with that. Except 2D of course, he's too stupid to string two words together."

2D's mouth fell open. "That's not true!" He was on his feet, pointing furiously at the door. "That's not true!" He would have rushed in if the big red sign that said "on air" wasn't glowing angrily at him. After all, he didn't want to ruin the interview or make Tom upset. He felt a hand on his wrist and let it pull him back down to the seat.

"That's not true though, it ain't true," muttered 2D, his eyes squinted to dark slits.

"We know it isn't true, D, Murdoc don't know what he's on about. And he don't help with no lyrics!"

"Except for White Light," cut in Noodle, her face expressionless as she stared at the wooden floor.

2D sniffed and stood up, his hands held behind his back. It was always like this at interviews. Murdoc talked and talked and lied and lied while the other three listened to his ramblings with growing agitation. The fans loved him. He spilled secrets, he swore, he bitched and he didn't talk about the important (if not slightly boring) things like who helped collaborate it or what influenced the members.

A man ushered 2D into the room and the lanky blue haired man sat next to Murdoc, who was smoking despite the no smoking sign.

"And now we have the singer 2D here with us. Now tell us 2D, where did you get such a nickname?" Tom was staring at him with a knowing smile on his face. It made 2D feel strange and insignificant.

"I had a few car ax-ee-dents and got two bumps on me head," he said hesitantly.

"But that's not why he's so slow. Born that way I'm guessing," said Murdoc, chortling.

"I'm not-"

"What was it like watching other people perform your songs at Manchester?" interrupted Tom, smiling though the listeners couldn't see him.

"It was cool coz they're all talented moosicians-"

"Then I knocked him out with a frying pan coz he kept singing along too loudly," said Murdoc.

"No one could hear me!"

"I could! I had to pay to sit there, I didn't wanna pay to listen to you screech!"

2D opened his mouth and closed it again like a fish.

"Damon Albarn did very well singing-"

"He did better. We should get him permanently and chuck out this dullard."

"I'm not a –"

"Ok that's it for the Gorillaz. 2D, Murdoc, thanks for coming in."

"No problem mate."

2D just stared at the ground moodily.

* * *

Outside of the radio room, Noodle pushed past Murdoc and took up 2D's hand and led him to the taxi. Russel cast Murdoc an angry look.

"What's wrong with you lot?" asked Murdoc, marching after the other band members.

Without replying, they piled into the large taxi.

"Renford Hotel please," said Noodle.

"Can we make a quick stop to the offy? I'm not spending a night with you lot without alcohol," said Murdoc, leaning forward.

"No. We go straight to the hotel. Up early tomorrow."

Murdoc turned to Noodle with a sneer on his face. "I'm a big boy now mother, I can buy a drink if I want to."

"2D is tired and we are all hungry. We go straight to the hotel." She said this sternly but it only made Murdoc growl.

"We can drop him off," suggested Russel.

"I'm not walking, it's raining. Oi, driver, drop me off at the offy."

Noodle went to argue but Murdoc silenced her.

"Don't start telling me what I can and can't do, missy."

"We have to get up early. Rehearsals for the Grammy's start at 6am." Noodle's voice was very calm but she showed no sign of backing down, no matter how hard Murdoc glared at her.

"I don't like your attitude. Who made you the boss of us, huh?"

"I am only looking out for your well being," said Noodle, looking past Murdoc and at the buildings whizzing by.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me. Driver, pull over, NOW."

The worried cab driver pulled over, causing the many cabs behind them to beep angrily.

"If she tells you to drive off," said Murdoc, jabbing a finger at Noodle, "ignore her."

2D cast a worried look at the fourteen year old. She was staring after Murdoc unblinkingly and when he disappeared into the large off license she looked at 2D suddenly, which made him jump.

"Thank you for backing me up," she said quietly.

Russel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while 2D stared at her.

"We didn't though," he said, confused.

Noodle let out an exasperated noise and looked away.

* * *

By the time they got to the hotel Murdoc was already swaying and cursing at inanimate objects.

"Its 1 am, Murdoc, I think its time you got some sleep," said Russel, watching Murdoc glare angrily at a picture of a boat.

"Not before I kill this boat, it's staring at me…" He hiccupped violently and fell head first into the picture.

"Ah fuck it got me!"

Noodle came out of the door near the now dinted picture wearing pink pyjamas.

"Murdoc, I think it time for you to sleep. You wake up whole hotel."

"Feck off."

Russel stepped forward threateningly.

"I'm going to take you to your room." He placed his hand on Murdoc but he slapped it off.

"Don't fucking…fucking touch me, mate. I'll go to bed when I go to bed!"

Someone opened a nearby door and _shushed _them loudly.

"Don't you fucking shush me, mate! I'll fucking-"

"Murdoc! Go to bed!" said Noodle loudly. "**汚いマン**!"

"What did you just say? Don't speak that gibberish to me!"

A weary 2D came out of another room. He wore just his jeans and his hair was sticking out in odd angles.

"What's with the bangin'?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

Murdoc turned to him like an angry bull would to a red cloth. 2D's eyes opened widely and he spun around to run back into his room, but totally missed the door and hit into the wall. Murdoc grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up.

"Put him down!" yelled Noodle.

Russel marched over and held Murdoc by the collar.

"I think it's best if you put him down," he said in a low voice. "And then go to bed."

The drunk Murdoc growled like an angry dog but let go of the wriggling 2D. He then marched off into his room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

2D rubbed his head and sniffed loudly.

"No more pancakes for me…" he said, and then stood up.

"I HATE HIM!" screeched Noodle suddenly, causing 2D to jump again and fall back down.

"He's gone to bed now-" started Russel.

"But tomorrow – tomorrow I have to deal him HIM," said Noodle, clenching her small fists. "I am sick of him. SICK!"

She stormed off into her room.

"Is she annoyed with Murdoc?" asked 2D, leaning against the wall as he stood up again.

Russel rolled his white eyes. "I wish I could switch you off sometimes," he said.

"Huh? I'm not a TV…"

Russel's eyes twitched and he went into his room, banging his door closed.

"Was it something I said?" he called to no one.

* * *

The morning was mad but things got done. Murdoc called it bedlam while Noodle said it was organized chaos. Her anger for Murdoc seemed to have faded away and she even sat next to him in the cab to the Grammies.

"So this Madonna, she's cutting into her song?" asked Murdoc for the fifth time.

"Yes, Murdoc-san. I play guitar and she sing."

"Why though? Can't we just play and the old lady sing another time?"

"She's about the same age as you, Murdoc," said 2D.

"Yeah but who looks better, eh?"

"Madonna looks great for her age," said 2D.

"You saying I don't?"

"I haven't said that, but now you mention it-"  
"Watch your mouth, sonny boy," growled Murdoc.

"She's an amazing woman. It'll be an honor to perform with her," said Russel.

"Humph…she better not steal my limelight, that's all I'm saying," muttered Murdoc.

"I am not looking forward to getting on that stool again," said Noodle, rubbing her ankle absentmindedly.

-2 days later-

"Dinner is ready!" yelled Noodle, ringing a dinner bell. She had set the table out neatly and it was arrayed with various oriental dishes.

"Looks good enough to eat!" said Russel, filling his plate before he had already sat down.

"Good enough to eat!" echoed 2D.

"What's this?" asked Murdoc, peering at a heap of prawns.

"It is traditional dishes from Japan and Korea. I thought it would be nicer than pizza," said Noodle, beaming.

"Is that fish even cooked?" asked Murdoc in a disgusted voice.

Noodle blinked. "No, it is sushi. Uncooked fish. Its nice, try it."

Murdoc laughed disbelievingly. "No thanks luv, I want to live a few more years. Is there any pizza leftover?"

"Noodle has just slaved over this dinner, the least you can do is try it," said Russel.

"Listen mate, I'm all for foreign food, but I like it cooked," grumbled Murdoc as he rummaged through the fridge.

"The rest is cooked," said Noodle, her bottom lip wobbling dangerously.

"Ish vair nishe," said 2D, his mouth full of stir fry.

"You'd eat anything, you would," said Murdoc. "Why is this fridge empty?"

"I chucked the food away. It was old and rotting," said Noodle. She still hadn't sat down.

Murdoc slammed the fridge. "Well that's just fucking great! Now what can I eat?"

"You can try my food."

"I'm not eating that mess! Half of it isn't even cooked!"

"It isn't mess!" yelled Noodle. "I spent three hours cooking!"

Murdoc sighed. "Ok, it isn't mess, but it's just not my cup of tea, ok?"

"You haven't tried it yet! Just try it, Murdoc, please?"

Murdoc's face wavered slightly but then he shook his head.

"Murdoc, just try some," said Russel, not even looking up from his food.

"I don't wanna, right? People die from uncooked food!"

"I wouldn't poison you!" cried Noodle furiously.

Murdoc laughed. "Sure luv. You wouldn't be the first."

"Its perfectly edible!"

"Noodle, just sit down and eat. If he wants to eat junk, let him."

"Well I would if there was anyway!" said Murdoc to Russel. "But little miss here and to chuck it."

"It was rotten!" screamed Noodle.

"Your stuff is rotten! You throw my food away again and you're in for it!" yelled Murdoc.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Noodle, stepping forward.

Murdoc blinked at her and frowned. "Just don't touch my food."

"What will you do if I do?" asked Noodle, her voice steady. "Will you hit me?"

"I don't like your attitude," growled Murdoc.

"Why don't you hit me, Murdoc?" asked Noodle, stepping forward with her hands held out.

2D was staring open mouthed, food still unchewed on his tongue.

"You're a girl, I don't hit girls, especially not midget ones," grumbled Murdoc, clearly uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.

"Leave then."

"Fine, I'll go order some decent food."

"I mean leave the house," said Noodle, staring up at him.

"You what? You're off your rocker, you are," said Murdoc. He eyed a bread roll on the table and picked it up but Noodle kicked it out of his hand.

"OI!"

"You not touching my food. You get out, now."

"You're mad! You're fucking schizo-"

"I said leave."

"This is my home too-"

"Not anymore. You're out of the band."

"WHAT? When was this decided, eh?"

Russel stood up. "Noodle, I think you'd better just sit down and eat."

"No Russel. Murdoc has to leave. His rude behavior can no longer be allowed," said Noodle.

"So this isn't a group decision? You just decided this on your own?" asked Murdoc, a sneer creeping on his lips.

"They both agree with me." She turned to 2D.

"Er…I…I think I left my oven on," said 2D. He stood up quickly and left.

"Well that was a clear "yes" if I've ever heard one," joked Murdoc.

Noodle turned to Russel, who shook his head.

"We are a family, Noodle, and as a family, we have to decide things together."

Noodle clenched her fists. "You do agree! Stop acting scared!"

He shook his head again. "I'm not scared of Murdoc, and you know that. This band is his as much as any of ours."

"More so, since I started it," said Murdoc, straightening himself up. "Who knows where you lot would be without me?"

Noodle looked away, her hair falling over her eyes to hide the tears.

"Russel, you'd probably be in a loony bin, mate, no offence."

Russel shrugged his shoulders.

"Noodle would be in an orphanage or summat. 2D would be-"

"Undamaged!" Noodle spat out. "Its your fault he's so…so…"

"So what?" sneered Murdoc.

"Slow and…and just not fully with it!"

"Is that what you think of me?"

Noodle looked around and saw the blue haired singer standing in the doorway, his arms hanging limply by his side. Murdoc laughed loudly.

"No 2D-san, I didn't mean it like that," said Noodle quickly.

"Yes you did. You think I'm some sort of…some sort of retard or summat. You all do…"

"No we don't-"

"I do!" piped in Murdoc, before cracking up with laughter again.

"Shut up you fool," snapped Noodle. "We don't think you a retard, 2D-san. We know you have headaches-"

"You don't know! They hurt!" cut in 2D.

"Yes, yes they do! And that why you think slower, it not your fault!" Noodle said quickly. She found it harder to speak fast in English.

"I don't think slow! I ain't a halfwit!"

"You're damn good at acting like one then," chortled Murdoc, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Shut up you stupid…you-"  
"Hurry up with an insult, I ain't got all day," said Murdoc.

"Shut up! I'll show you! I ain't slow, I'm faster than any of you!" And with that, 2D walked out of the mansion in the middle of the night with his bunny slippers on, without money or a mobile phone.

"What. An. Idiot," said Murdoc. "Well, pizza beckons. I hope that fit bird delivers it again, I might get a free dessert, hehehe."

He left Noodle and Russel in the kitchen. Noodle was staring at her own hands in shock.

"What have I done…"

"He'll come back. He has nowhere else to go," said Russel, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I made him upset, Russel-san, did you see his face? He was so sad…"

"He'll be back," repeated Russel, hugging Noodle as she sobbed on his shoulder.

* * *


	2. Life Is Like A Rolla Coaster

**Chapter 2**

**Life is like a Rolla Coaster**

* * *

Stu was 2 miles away from the mansion when he realized his was soaked and his wallet was on his bed. He was also hungry.

"Damn rice! Its like eating thin air!" he yelled into the fog that was settling around him. He finally got scared when after a few minutes no one replied. He shoved his cold hands deep into his pockets and trampled on, stumbling over pebbles the size of 2p coins.

"'_Life is like a Rolla coaster baby you just got to ride it',"_ sang 2D as he wandered forwards in the dark.

Something rustled and a bird flew overhead, momentarily blocking out the moonlight.

"'_I need you, so stop fighting' _… _'I'm lost but not frightened…shit what was that…maybe just a cat, yeah yeah a cat…'" _

'Perhaps storming out of Kong was a bad idea,' thought 2D.

"At least its not raining," he said out loud accidentally. "No! I've jinxed it!" He looked up at the sky, which was getting cloudier. "Damn it!"

2D passed two houses at approximately 5am but he didn't knock, knowing how annoyed the people would be. And anyway, he was in the middle of Essex, Essex people were rather scary. He didn't have his flick knife on him either.

He saw a lot of lights in the distance which informed him he was nearing Braintree. He giggled. What a funny name. Braintree. Like a tree with a huge pulsating brain on it.

"'_I'm sorry to say, my sunshine puddle, that all your beauty has left me muddled. Eastbourne was fun for the while, but its only you that makes me smile'_." 2D did a little spin where he walked.

"'_Even after screaming obscenities, and overdoing simplicities, I'm still in love with you. Sorry to say its paper on glue…'_"

Unfortunately no one was around to hear 2D's newly thought up lyrics, so after three seconds they were forgotten.

* * *

"He isn't back yet?" asked Murdoc.

The question was met by angry glares. Noodle and Russel were eating breakfast at 3am, wondering whether to phone the police or not.

"He's probably been adopted by an old lady," chortled Murdoc, helping himself to some jam.

"He's not a cat, Murdoc," said Noodle.

Murdoc laughed loudly. "I was waiting for you to say that."

Noodle scowled.

After a few minutes of silence Murdoc said, "you know what I find ironic?"

Noodle looked up from her soggy Bran flakes. "What?"

"You intended me to leave but you made 2D leave instead. Its quite funny, you think?"

Noodle growled. "You're an evil man, Murdoc."

Murdoc smiled. "Always nice to hear."

Noodle let out an angry noise and left.

"You'll regret your words," muttered Russel from behind his coffee cup.

"Will I, tubbo?"

The drummer was silent.

* * *

"Er hi. I'd like some food but I ain't got any money."

2D was in MacDonald's, staring at a greasy teenager standing opposite him. His left eye was covered with a black fringe and his lip was pierced.

"Can't help you then mate."

"I could er…give you an autograph or summink," suggested 2D, blinking rapidly at the teenager.

The teenager blinked back, totally nonplussed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the lead singer of Gorillaz," whispered 2D.

"Gorillaz? I don't listen to them so I wouldn't know. Chavvy band."

2D did a double take. "Chavvy? Listen mate, we're anything but chavvy-"

"You played with D12 and De La Soul, that's chavvy in my books, mate," replied the emo teenager.

2D was angry now. "What do you listen to? Marilyn Manson?"

The teenager smiled wryly. "My Chemical Romance, Good Charlotte…"

"Who the fuck are they?"

The teenager's smile disappeared. "Listen mate, if you've got no money, get out, no matter what band you're in."

"Fine! I'll go to some other place with people who know decent music! Wannabe…"

2D stormed out moodily, scaring a couple with his black eyes and towering height. He found his way into a Japanese Cuisine Takeaway and was immediately noticed by a pretty girl behind the till.

"2D? Singer of Gorillaz?" she asked excitedly.

Stu nodded, trying not to grin and failing. He then tried the old trick he often used when he came out with no cash. Which happened a lot, he barely received any money.

"Can I have the special?" he asked, then reaching into his empty pockets.

"Ah, Mister 2D, you get free food here!" said the girl, beaming toothily.

"Really? Well, won't say no to free food!" he said, winking at her.

She wavered slightly on the spot and walked off to tell the chef to prepare food for a celebrity. 2D sat on a waiting chair, staring at an anime poster that had been translated badly from Japanese to English. Even though 2D didn't mind the attention, it still was rather embarrassing having to accept free food. It often confused him that Murdoc could afford expensive things like that new gold skull, or that other item that he had thought was a Satanic statue but was actually just a naked man in a rude position. 2D still had the bump on his head when Murdoc had thrown it at him for laughing.

The pretty girl was back at the till, glancing over at 2D occasionally. Her black hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail and her eyes were thick with makeup, but it was her pointy nose and slightly bucked teeth that 2D noticed. She was rather attractive…

"What's your name, luv?" asked 2D.

"Leigh," she replied, pronouncing it as Lee. She smiled and fiddled with her green sleeve for a moment before looking back up at 2D, who stood up and leant on the bar that was between him and her.

"Must be scary working in here at night. Get some buggers coming in I bet," said 2D, staring at her with empty eyes. She blushed under his gaze. "Specially for a pretty gal like you."

She giggled. "It can be scary but I with my brothers," she said, jabbing her thumb behind her. "They cook, I serve."

"You're good at it too," said 2D, winking. He received another giggle. They talked for another few minutes then 2D's food came.

"Where are you staying tonight, mister 2D?" asked Leigh.

The thought had never come to 2D. He had food, but no place to stay.

"Er…don't know yet-"

"You could stay with me!" cut in Leigh, eagerly.

A grin spread across 2D's face, which looked very similar to a certain bassist's.

"Sure, ok. You hungry?" he asked, holding up his dinner and chortling.

She laughed. "I have some beers as well. I live just upstairs and my brother's live above me," she explained.

"Cool." 2D smiled. Being a celebrity certainly had its…assets.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far -**

**P.s. there will be NO slash in this. I don't like Gorillaz slash, as Noodle is underage and Murdoc is…old. XD Tho 2D/Murdoc art makes me larf.**


	3. He Tore Our Sky In Two

**Chapter 3**

**He Tore Our Sky In Two**

Noodle sat at the kitchen table, her eyes closed and her body was lax. A crow cawed and she jolted awake and then groaned in pain. She had fallen asleep in that position at 5am and it was now 10am. Her neck was stiff, the bottom of her back hurt and her arse was numb.

She swore loudly in Japanese and then cried. 2D had clearly not come back. They had cancelled their rehearsal for the 2007 Grammies and it looked as if they wouldn't be performing El Manana after all.

She had left a bowl of butterscotch out on the table for 2D and it was still full. It was all her fault. 2D couldn't look after himself! He could be dead…

But wasn't that the attitude that had made him leave? He acted slow but perhaps he was truly smart? Or at least streetwise.

'2D-san, I am so sorry…' thought Noodle, burying her face into her hands.

A few minutes later a groggy Murdoc entered the kitchen, saw the butterscotch and ate it in three mouthfuls.

"NO!" cried Noodle just as he licked the spoon clean.

"Eh?"

"That was Stu's!"

"Who?"

"2D!" she said angrily. "Your friend!"

Murdoc chuckled and threw the spoon back into the bowl. "He wasn't here to enjoy it. You snooze you lose. Or in this case, you get chased away by teenagers then you lose."

Noodle's bottom lip wobbled dangerously.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Look love, he'll be back. He just needs to clear his head."

"Its all my fault, I'm a horrible horrible person," she said, her voice wavering.

Murdoc sat next to her, staring at the empty doorway.

"You just said the truth. He is several cards short of a deck."

"But he clearly doesn't think so! And now he think I think he is stupid. I don't think he is stupid, he just can't think as clearly. He has terrible migraines. Which are your fault!" she added.

Murdoc didn't retort, which was surprising.

"Sorry I snapping at you, Murdoc. That's in the past now…"

"Its alright. Don't take this so personally ok? 2D is a sensitive lad when it comes to his intelligence anyway. And lets face it, he is smart. Smarter than me anyway. He can write music like anybody's business and he often comes up with ideas…" Murdoc trailed off and coughed.

Noodle stared at him with a confused look on her little face.

"Murdoc, you're being nice to him. That's odd for you."

Murdoc shrugged and then smiled despite himself.

"I like you when you're like this, Murdoc-san," said Noodle in a small voice.

"Yeah, well make the most of it. Soppy Murdoc will die in five minutes."

Noodle moved her chair over and kept staring at him, causing him to look away.

"We been friends for over five years and we've never connected like this before. Do you find that sad?" she asked him.

Murdoc turned his gaze back to her. "Yes, I find it very sad…"

Noodle sighed. She wanted to tell him more, like how she thought he was a good guy but he had to put on this bad man act… But she had already upset one person with her views. Instead she lent her head on his shoulder. When he didn't budge or shout, she closed her eyes and tried not to imagine a cold 2D curled up at the side of a road.

* * *

However, 2D was even more comfortable than his fellow band mates. He lay on a silk bed, stretched out and with an attractive, half naked Japanese girl laying on his bare chest. He was staring at her green ceiling thoughtfully. He could miss the Grammies. They were over rated anyway. And did he truly want to return to Kong? Where he often got beaten up, was always being shouted at and received a pittance…

"Better on my own…" he whispered to himself. He blew a piece of blue hair away from his face and closed his eyes. 'Yeah…on my own…no Murdoc to hit me, no Russel to tell me off. No Noodle…no Noodle…I'd miss Noodle, but she'd have Russel."

* * *

"I've phoned the police," stated Russel.

2D had been missing for two days and it was enough to make even Murdoc worry slightly.

"He's like a kid, he don't even have his switchblade!" Murdoc told Russel for the fourth time.

"Listen man, I know this. We'll go out in the Geep, it's the only thing we can do!"

"Fuck that, you take Noodle and I'll go on my 'ped. We'll find him quicker."

"Why are you so worried, Muds? I thought you hated him," said Russel, frowning. His piercing gaze made Murdoc look away.

"He's our singer. Without him we're just another band," said Murdoc quickly.

Russel frowned deeper. "Sure man, whatever. Lets get going."

* * *

"'_Well I'd tear the sky in two, no one will ever know_",' sang 2D as he walked along the street with Leigh.

"What are you singing, Stu?" she asked him. Stu or Stuart was what she called him. Whether this made her feel more special or she just didn't like the name 2D, he didn't know, but he didn't mind. She was pretty and made him laugh, that was enough.

"Er…no idea actually," he admitted. Leigh laughed.

"2D! Oi, Tusspot!"

2D did a double take, was that Murdoc? He spun around to see the mad bassist come driving towards him on his black moped.

"No…NO!" yelled 2D, and he began running in the opposite direction.

"Stu? Stu!" cried Leigh, attempting to run after him but her legs were too short.

"DULLARD! Where you running?" yelled Murdoc. He clambered off his moped and ran after him, chasing him into an alley.

2D soon found it was a dead-end and started trying to scramble up the wall.

"Oi, you fucking idiot, what are you doing?" snapped Murdoc, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

2D stared at him and Murdoc shook him.

"We were worried sick – well Noodle and Russ were, and here you are with some Japanese girl!"

"I'm not going back, Muds, its nicer here," said 2D, glad his voice was calm.

"Here?" repeated Murdoc.

"Yeah, with Leigh."  
"What about Noodle and Russ, eh? What about Gorillaz?" demanded Murdoc, tightening his grip on 2D's shoulder. "Hey 2D?"

2D's face hardened. "My name is Stuart Tusspot."

Murdoc frowned. "Are you leaving us, is that it?" When 2D didn't reply, Murdoc shoved him against the wall. "Hey? Is that it?"

"I don't like being in Gorillaz anymore," said 2D, stony faced. It was only partially true, but in his anger he ignored the happy moments.

Murdoc growled and made to hit 2D, but 2D got there first. He thrust his head forward and head butted Murdoc straight in the nose. Murdoc released his grip on 2D, leaving him free to run. And run he did. He ran all the way back to Murdoc's moped and drove it straight to Kong. This was it. He was going to get his important stuff and move out.

But his decision wavered when he entered his room. He gazed at all his prized keyboards.

"Yeah but when I get more money I can buy more," he said to himself, suddenly happier. So he only took his favourite clavinet. He grabbed some clothes, mostly his collection of Converse All Stars and a number of other items and left in his Toyota.

* * *

"He came back on my moped," explained Murdoc. He was leaning back on a chair, holding a bloody hanky to his nose.

"Did he break it, Murdoc-san?" asked Noodle.

Murdoc shook his head. "Wouldn't make any difference anyway, I'm still gonna wring his neck when I find him."

"He is so angry. 2D is never angry. I made him angry…" Noodle burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Murdoc sighed. "He's a selfish little cunt. I wish he could see what he was doing to her."

Russel muttered something incoherent. Murdoc narrowed his eyes at the drummer but then looked away. He knew what Russel was thinking.

Murdoc roared suddenly and thumped the table.

"How can he do this to us, eh? We're nothing without him! Its his fucking voice, his fucking screeching and fucking…grrrr!" Murdoc stood up and hit the wall furiously. "Noodle's fine, she's a one off. A teenager who can play the guitar better than fucking Hendrix, but what about us, hey?"

Russel frowned deeply. "It would be harder for us to start afresh. But D will come back, he'll realise. We are his real brothers and sister."

Murdoc cracked his knuckle and grumbled. "He'd better. With the tour coming up…fuck's sake…" He rubbed his forehead. "Need some bloody aspirin…"

* * *

**I really hate it when people make 2D really pathetic and make him cry all the time. He's a grown up with brain damage, not a kid with a headache. And he's going to be a bit tough, trust me, if you grew up in Sussex, you learn to defend yourself.**


End file.
